Decode
by fatelovedestiny123
Summary: Look inside please***


Christine Forester has just moved to Mystic Falls and gets a job at Mystic is leading a pretty boring life until destiny steps in. Before she knows it, she in thrown into the mystery world of vampires and now must uncover the past to keep her life safe. It all starts when she met Stefan Salvatore and the rest of Mystic Falls but everything changes when she meets Damon Salvatore....

_**Hey guys! this is just a preview of the first chapter! Ill have the first chapter up soon but i wanted to give you a taste to see what you guys think! Please review and let me know what you like and what you don't! The more reviews, the more motivation i have to write faster! thank you so much for reading! 3**_

Disclaimer: I,sadly, own nothing but the characters/storylines i made up. This is for fun only!

"

* * *

Hey, little guy. You lost?" Christine kneed down next to the dog and pet its big floppy ears as it looked up at her as if saying thank you.

Christine smiled, pet his head one more time before making her way to the grill's front door. "Im going inside to call Cam. Hes the son of the grill's owner. If you stick around, you can come with us and we'll find your home tomorrow."

The dog followed behind her. Christine shook her head. "I cant believe I'm talking to a dog." She said to herself. reaching into her jean pocket and grabbed the set of keys Cam had given her a couple of days ago. She thought it was strange that he trusted her enough to have them after she had only been working at the grill for a couple of weeks but he gently opened the door.

The diner looked creepy and strange with all the lights off without a bunch of teenagers hanging all over the booths or old men smiling and hitting on her. Christine had to admit, she liked the quiet of it. It was almost peaceful to her. She made her way over to behind the bar and reached for the phone hanging on the wall. She put it to her ear. Yes, a dial tone! She quickly looked over the list of phone numbers hanging next to the phone on the wall and found Cam. She pushed in the number and lend against the wall as it rang. Please pick up. Please. Please. Come on Cam. Christine looked down at her new furry friend. It sat quietly, looking up at her as if waiting for her. She rose her eyebrow. "I'm trying, boy. Hes not answering.." Christine heard Cam's voicemail fill the other end of the phone. "Hey! Cam, its Christine. Listen my car broke down, up the street from the bar. I don't have my phone so I don't know what to do. I hate to bother you but do you think you can come get me? I'm really sorry. Ill be in the grill when you get this...." Suddenly the phone cut off. Christine stared at the phone then brought it back to her ear."Hello? Cam?" It was died.

"GREAT!" Christine said out loud. This was what she disliked about the grill besides the drunk guys all over her. It was surrounded by nothing but woods for at least a mile and the connection was always getting cut off. She hung up the phone and sat at the red and white checked table, closest to the bar. The dog followed her again and sat at her feet. Christine ran her hand though her long dark hair, dropped her hand and started drumming her fingers on the table. "I guess we will just have to wait and see if he shows up." She said to the dog. The dog rose up to the sound of her voice and Christine smiled. She reached down and rubbed his head. "You're a strange one, aren't you? You're almost a person." The dog licked her hand, and nuzzled his head into her hand. Christine laughed "You're almost liked a person. I must say tho, you're one of my few friends , I moved here from New York...." The dog looked up at her, his tongue dangling from his mouth. Christine leaned down into her chair and took a deep breath. She looked around the grill. She never realized how big it was before. But Cam had somehow created a cozy feel to it tho.A couple of pool tables were on the other side of the bar,usually fulled with college aged guy playing and yelling at each other about playing right. A musicbox was next to it and a bunch of wooden tables to put drinks had never met Cam's dad, the real owner. He said his dad was sick all the time so he took the responsibilities that came with running a grill, particularly by himself.

Christine got a glance of herself in the long mirror behind the bar. Dark circles had started to form under her big dark brown eyes as a result of all the late nights she had been putting in at work. Her almost black hair was sticking up in the back, forcing her to run her hand though it again. She noticed she had lost some weight too, her red Mystic grill work shirt hanging loosely against her body. Christine's eyes rose up to the clock.12:48. She looked back down at the dog who had now took the liberty of laying down on her converse shoes. Christine fidgeted in her seat a little, trying to get comfortable. Something told her that she would be there for a while. She rested her head in on her head. She closed her eyes and slowly felt herself drifting to sleep when a noise outside made her jump. The dog jumped up as Christine sat up. "I'm sorry, boy! That really scared me. That must be Cam."

Christine walked to open the door and felt the cold Mystic Falls air hit her face. She couldn't see Cam's car from the door so she walk a few more feet and looked around while the dog sat still at the entrance of the grill. Christine crossed her arms against her chest to keep herself from shaking. The place around the bar was quiet. Just the sound of the wind whistling and blowing leaves across the ground. Christine's hair blew all around her face and she spun around in all directions to get any sight of Cam's car. None. "I guess it wasn't him."Christine said, turning back around to face the door of the grill to see that the dog was gone. Christine walked back into the bar and quickly looked around to see if he was in there. No. She went back outside. "Here boy!...Here!" She shouted looking into the woods that surrounded the grill but not moving from the door. She heard another noise like footsteps and spun around in that direction. "Hello? Is someone there? Taylor? Please stop messing around." Christine heard a wood cracked and started running back towards the door before.... out of nowhere....... Someone grabbed her. "Let go of me! Right now! Help!!" She screamed,knowing it was in vain. Knowing no one could hear her.


End file.
